<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing the End of the Universe by Quintet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164279">Chasing the End of the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintet/pseuds/Quintet'>Quintet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Age Difference, Angst, Cunnilingus, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Cum-fort Writing Contest, Magical Girls, Outdoor Sex, Post-Arc 1, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintet/pseuds/Quintet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day and the eternal night of our lives are always approaching, implacable on their course. For someone who has already seen so many friends off, the final stop is always on her mind. But the warmth of someone's hand can transform this journey from from a tragedy into something beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing the End of the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the lewdfic discord's Hurt/Cum-fort contest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachiyo awoke to the soft rumbling of train tracks. She knew not her destination as her carriage raced through the deep night, yet that didn’t bother her; she knew, somewhere in her soul, that this was her place. Indeed, the blues and golds of the familiar scene were draped in a layer of <em>un</em>reality, but it was only the deepest, slumbering part of Yachiyo’s mind that could comprehend this. For now, all she saw was the train, the window filled with the night sky, and the girl sleeping in the chair across from her.</p><p>Against the elegant upholstery the girl, with her messy blonde hair and her torn black clothing, seemed something out of place, blown in on a vagrant breeze. Yet the name that emerged from the fog was resonating with something deep in her heart.</p><p>“Kanae.”</p><p>As soon as that name left her lips Yachiyo felt her eyes burn with tears, tears of joy and… sadness, grief. She did not yet understand why, only that this girl’s presence was a miracle.</p><p>“Kanae… is that really you?”</p><p>With a start Kanae awoke, jerking her head back and forth until her eyes found Yachiyo’s. “Oh, it’s you, Yachiyo,” she said. “Sorry ‘bout that, it’s a bad habit of mine. Never really got used to sleeping peacefully, you know.” She cleared her throat, before reciting: “When you’ve spent so long as a stray, you gotta wake up with your claws out.”</p><p>Yachiyo chuckled. “Are those lyrics for a new song?”</p><p>“Like ‘em?” Kanae hummed a few bars, her fingers strumming invisible strings. “Wish I coulda brought my guitar on board. Where we goin’, anyway?”</p><p>“A funeral.” The words came without thinking, but Yachiyo knew it to be true.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Kanae grunted. “Who for? Any friend of yours is someone I’d pay respects to.” But that answer was still denied to Yachiyo, and so they fell back into silence. The night outside stretched on and on, obscuring any passage of time.</p><p>After a moment, or maybe a year, Yachiyo spoke up. “Hey, Kanae?” she asked. “Can you sing me a song? It’s been so long since I heard your singing voice.”</p><p>And so Kanae sang a song of sadness, of departures and stars fading in the predawn sky. Yachiyo closed her eyes and let it wash over her. It brought no ease to her heart, yet she was sad to hear it end. And when she opened her eyes, Kanae was gone. In her place was a younger girl in green and white, fervently shuffling a deck of cards.</p><p>“The Star upright…” she murmured. “Yikes, the Tower… sudden calamity… and then…”</p><p>“Mel!” Yachiyo pulled her into a hug, holding her tighter as she flailed her arms around. “I’m… I’m so…”</p><p>“So bad at hugging! Geez, Senpai, what’s gotten into you?” She squirmed free, then saw her cards scattered across the floor. “Ack! My cards! What have you..., oh, I see.” Her eyes fell upon the single card that had landed face-up, depicting a skeletal man on a pale horse. It had no name to identify it.</p><p>Yachiyo pointed at it, asking, “Which card is that?”</p><p>Mel picked it up gingerly. “Death.” Seeing the fear flash across Yachiyo’s face, she said, “Oh, but it doesn’t mean you’re going to die or something… well, not necessarily. It means ‘change,’ ‘cuz what’s a bigger change than dying? Wait, I mean…” She sighed. “Well, I can’t tell if it’s upright from my point of view, or reversed from yours.”</p><p>“What does it-- no.” Yachiyo stopped herself. “If you don’t tell me what it means, then my fate is still technically open, right?”</p><p>Mel shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that, Senpai. Things will take their course whether you want them to or not. A rejection of change… looks like it was reversed after all.”</p><p>“Wasn’t there any way I could’ve saved you?” Yachiyo shook her. “Please, there has to be a way!”</p><p>“Let go, Senpai! You have to let go…” And then it was Kanae in her arms, offering no resistance but leaning limp against her shoulder. “You have to let go, Yachiyo.”</p><p>When Yachiyo released her, Kanae got up and started walking away. “Wait, where are you going?” Yachiyo yelled after her.</p><p>“This is my stop.” She was walking past the rows of blue and gold seats, up to an ornate wooden door at the front of the carriage.</p><p>“But I thought you were coming with me!”</p><p>“When did we say that?” Mel asked, appearing from behind Kanae. “After all, you’re the only one dressed for a funeral.” Yachiyo pulled a mirror out from her bag and gasped. Staring back at her was her mournful reflection, draped in a black veil that hung from a wide-brimmed hat.</p><p>“You can’t! I just got to see you again after so long! One more, just give me one more minute, please!” Painful memories were pouring into Yachiyo’s mind like rain: Kanae’s lifeless body, Mel twisting in agony, a terrible darkness erupting from her, and all of it for the sake of that loathsome woman in the mirror. She threw it aside and ran after them, but the hall stretched out endlessly before her, her feet unable to get any closer as Kanae and Mel reached the door. She needed to stop them, she needed to stop the train, because she knew that once those two reached their destination, there would be no further chances. There was only one destination for them.</p><p>“Sorry, Senpai. Your stop is still further on.”</p><p>“It was good seeing you again. Give Mifuyu and Gran my regards.”</p><p>And with that, the two girls slipped behind the door.</p><p>“No!” Yachiyo screamed, cursing her useless legs. “Not again… not again…!” Tears were streaming behind her eyes, down her throat, welling up in her heart. It was too much to hold, and she was overflowing, spilling over.</p><p>“I won’t be left behind again!”</p><p>From her body erupted a dark blue scorpion’s tail, soaring across the ceiling and, with a thunk embedded its sting in the door. Pulling her body across the impossible distance, she finally reached the exit and ripped it open, hoping to catch her friends in the next carriage. But beyond the door there was nothing, nothing but the night sky stretching endlessly in all directions. Below her were tracks made not of steel, but of blue flame, spanning across the stars, its destination between the two horns of a crescent moon.</p><p>Yachiyo felt her cabin shake and convulse, and it was a struggle to stay on her feet, let alone turn around. But when she did, the seats were now wooden pews draped in black cloth. At the front of the congregation, shrouded in flowers was a single coffin. Above it was a framed photograph, a photograph of the girl who lay inside that coffin. She had a kind face, almond-shaped eyes and pink hair.</p><p>Yachiyo wanted to scream, but her voice was only rushing wind filling up her lungs, crushing her chest as she tried to walk, then crawl, and the world was shaking, seizing, falling apart, and--</p>
<hr/><p>Yachiyo awoke to silence, adrift in a sea of blue and gold, and her heart was pounding yet she did not know why. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and her breaths came hard and fast: she was terrified, but of what? With every breath came memory, comprehension crashing against her in waves. The dark leather of the train seats, the endless night she had traveled across, Kanae, Mel… And as her eyes fell upon strands of cherry-pink hair, she mouthed the syllables that came to her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Iroha.</em>
</p><p>They were knives to her chest, yet their familiar pain served to clear her mind: here, at least, was solid ground. She turned her perception inward, felt her body in a state of panic and with a series of deep breaths wrest back control. It was unbecoming of her to be reduced to such a state, even if none were awake to see. Confident in her grasp of reality, she opened her eyes once more.</p><p>She was in her room, the same room that had been hers for over seven years. It had always been waiting for her at the end of the day. Yachiyo looked across the shelves and walls, saw her life arranged in blues and golds. But there were a few newer additions: a bottle of skin cream here, a stray notebook there, all in soft pastel pink. She looked back at the girl sleeping in her bed. The face that had been enshrined with flowers in her dream looked so peaceful now. Yes, she had been dreaming, yet as its tide receded what was left on the shore was painful to behold.</p><p>Yachiyo reached out her hand, and at her gentle touch Iroha rolled to face her, still asleep. She was so warm to the touch. Yachiyo wanted to pull her into her arms, squeeze that warmth tight against her breast, but that wouldn’t do. She opted instead to softly brush aside the hair covering Iroha’s forehead and plant a gentle kiss.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Though her window was wide enough to jump through, Yachiyo still left through the front door. There was no need to scurry out of <em>her</em> house like some common bandit, after all. And in the dead of night, there was little need to worry about secrecy. She became a streak of blue light, her steps light as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The night sky stretched out endlessly before her, the crescent moon hanging from it like an overripe fruit. As a child, she would clutch her hand around its light, believing that she could take it with her. But now, as she reached out her hand, she knew it only to be a trick of perspective; the moon was so far from anyone’s reach.</p><p>Her Soul Gem began to react as she reached the river separating Shinsei and Mizuna. On the Shinsei side there was a small park on a grassy hill, a little fragment of green where city goers could gaze across the river at the monuments of the old castle town. Yet as she alighted upon the ground, she could instantly sense the veil of malice that had been drawn over this place. Streetlights that would normally cast a warm glow when someone walked by now flickered ominously across grass that seemed to stand on end, like the hair at the back of someone’s neck. And the cold, so unnatural for a summer’s evening, the same kind of cold that she had woken up drenched in, hung in the air like mist.</p><p> </p><p>Yachiyo held up her Soul Gem, and beneath its shine the darkness twisted into a writhing mass of impurity, emblazoned with a black sigil. From the tip of her finger Yachiyo summoned a droplet of pure water, from which blue light flowed into the shape of a spear. With a swift motion Yachiyo thrust its blade into the Labyrinth’s entrance, and her body was pulled within its depths as reality itself began to convulse around her.</p><p>The river that now lay before Yachiyo was ink-black. Tiny cairns made of pebbles lay strewn across its weed-choked banks. It was a truly desolate place; Yachiyo couldn’t help but wonder what kind of girl would have this landscape as the manifestation of her final despair. But of course, with the Doppel barrier around Kamihama there had been no new Witches for quite some time; this was probably a Familiar that had slipped the gaze of local Magical Girls and had evolved after eating a few people.</p><p>From the mounds of rocks rose an eerie rattling noise, and Yachiyo immediately summoned another spear to hand. The closest mound burst open to reveal a purple rattle-shaped Familiar, which promptly sent the rocks that had buried it flying at her. Yachiyo drew up a shield of flowing water to deflect the missiles, then hurled her spear at it, bringing it down with a single strike. Her shield twisted and broke into five more spears, each of which shot towards a Familiar before it could emerge.</p><p>It would be faster to rush straight for the Witch; in fact, thanks to the Doppel barrier preventing Magical Girls within Kamihama from becoming Witches, its Magical Girls did not technically have to fight Witches at all. But Yachiyo still destroyed every Familiar she found with silent efficiency. Even if the Witch at the heart of this Labyrinth was just a fragment of despair that had grown fat with blood, it was still the dregs of what had once been a Magical Girl like her.</p><p>From the head of the river came a high-pitched gurgling, almost like a baby. The ripples became a whirlpool, and from within it arose a giant, purple sac, feelers dangling from it like tentacles. Grainy white sludge dripped from its core, dissolving into acrid smoke as it hit the water. It was a truly monstrous Witch, yet Yachiyo felt no hatred for it. It’s continued existence was nothing but a tragedy.</p><p>“Come.” She spoke to ears that could no longer understand her words. “This is your final stop.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Yachiyo exited the Labyrinth, Grief Seed in hand, there someone was waiting for her in the light of the lamppost, a white hood covering much of her face.</p><p>“Iroha, I...” Yachiyo waited, but no more words came to her mouth. All she could do was stand there, watching as her girlfriend clenched and unclenched her fists.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Iroha spoke in a low, quavering voice. “What if something happened to you? What if…” Iroha trembled. “What if you’d died in there, all alone?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t die like that. If things went badly I would’ve fled and brought reinforcements.”</p><p>“Nobody ever thinks they’re going to die on a Witch hunt.” Iroha retorted. “You know that we’ve lost Magical Girls, even when they were fighting together. And if someone dies in a Labyrinth alone, their body…” She shook her head. “It’s lost, forever. There’s not even anything left to mourn! And if I lost you, I… don’t know, I don’t want to know what I’d do! Please don’t make me imagine life without you!”</p><p>Yachiyo saw the silent tears running down her face and felt sick. She took one step toward her, praying that Iroha wouldn’t turn away, and then another step, and another, until Iroha was in her arms. Yachiyo buried her head in her shoulders, murmuring over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong, Yachiyo.” Iroha said, neither returning nor rejecting the hug. “You don’t just go out hunting Witches for fun. And I know that you wouldn’t just leave me alone like that. Please, Yachiyo.”</p><p>Yachiyo already felt the excuse on her tongue. It would be easy: <em>“I’m fine, I was just on a midnight stroll and happened on a Witch.”</em> She could end the discussion here, and spare Iroha from retreading her tired baggage again. Surely there had to be a point where you had relived the same sad story enough times, right? But feeling Iroha’s warmth, the rise and fall of her breathing, her body so close and vulnerable in her arms, Yachiyo knew that she couldn’t keep pushing her away. <em>This is the girl I love</em>, she reminded herself.</p><p>Yachiyo turned away, headed for the railing overlooking the river, and felt Iroha’s hand grasp her own. Something about those soft, delicate fingers interlocking her own sent courage flowing through her veins. She squeezed her hand in turn. “Thank you, Iroha,” she said. “And I’m sorry, truly. You see… I had a dream tonight.”</p><p>And she told Iroha everything: about the unexplainable happiness she had felt seeing her fallen comrades, her grief at seeing them leave her behind, and… “And then I saw you, and you were…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word dead. “You were gone, and even if it was just a dream, it all felt so real. I can still feel the painful echoes in my heart. Everything was crashing and falling apart, and I wanted to scream, to cry, but nothing came out. I just couldn’t.”</p><p>She felt Iroha’s hand squeeze her tighter. “Yachiyo, is this the first time you’ve had this dream?”</p><p>“No. Or at least the beginning, with Mel and Kanae, I’ve seen that dream many times, but… I hadn’t recently, not since we opened the box of their belongings together. But I haven’t changed at all. I can’t let myself be happy. Seeing you there, gone forever, I couldn’t deal with it.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>Yachiyo felt an embrace from behind. A breeze whistled through the trees, perfuming the night with Iroha’s scent. Iroha laid her head on the blue fabric of Yachiyo’s dress, her hair tickling her skin through the thin fabric.</p><p>“You have changed, Yachiyo.” Iroha’s arms settled around her waist, her hands pressing against her stomach. “You’re opening up to me. The Yachiyo I first met would’ve hid her sadness behind an excuse and pushed me away.”</p><p>“I wanted to. I wanted to hide it away.”</p><p>“But you didn’t. And that makes all the difference.”</p><p>Yachiyo squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the emotions burning against her eyelids. How? How could Iroha say the things she needed to hear every single time? How had Iroha managed to slip past the walls she had spent so long erecting around her heart? The crescent moon above swam beneath a film of tears.</p><p>“You’re not fair, Iroha.” Yachiyo spoke softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder then everything would spill out. “You just drop into my life one day and fix everything, no matter how hard I try to push you away. You filled Mikazuki with so many smiling faces again. You gave me the hope I had given up on. And…” Yachiyo looked across the river to Kamihama’s moonlit skyline, “And now you’re creating a place where all Magical Girls can have peace. When I think of all the happiness you’ve brought me, I get scared. It feels wrong for me to be so happy, as if one day the heavens will fix their mistake and take everything back. Because I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”</p><p>Iroha held her tighter. “You don’t get it, Yachiyo. I only tried so hard to get through to you because I could see that some part of you was reaching out to me. Even back when I first stumbled into this city, you never gave up on me, even if you hid your kindness behind a cold mask. It was only because of you that I got to meet Tsuruno, and Felicia, and Sana, and everyone else. It was only because of you that I found Ui again, that we managed to save Touka and Nemu too. Every day, even when I thought it was hopeless, even when I wondered if I was just wasting everyone’s time, you were right there beside me. ‘Deserve’ me? If I hadn’t met you, I don’t know where I’d be now. It’s not about whether you deserve me, or I deserve you. I want to be with you, Yachiyo!”</p><p>“I want to be with you too,” Yachiyo said, her arms trembling. “But I’m so scared. What if I lose you, too? What if--”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere!”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“Look at me. Look at me, Yachiyo!”</p><p>Yachiyo half-turned, and was half-turned to see Iroha’s face. There was so much love there, in her sakura-colored eyes ablaze through her tears, in the stubborn pout on her lips declaring she would not be swayed. When had Yachiyo started relying on her so much?</p><p>“It’s okay to grieve the ones you lost,” Iroha continued. “If I lost you, I...I know I’d never fully accept it. And I’ll never get tired of you opening up to me. But please, don’t say that you don’t deserve happiness. And don’t start preparing to leave me behind, either.”</p><p>Yachiyo gasped. “I…”</p><p>
  <em>No. Enough with the secrets.</em>
</p><p>“I promised myself that when the day came, I would sacrifice my life for yours, no matter what.”</p><p>“Yachiyo…!”</p><p>“But now…” Yachiyo continued, “I see that I was being selfish. I was just going to dump all of my guilt onto you. I can’t bear the thought of you dying. That won’t ever change. But I also can’t bear the thought of you living the same life of regrets that I have for so long.” She hung her head, unable to meet Iroha’s eyes. “I’ve been a fool all this time. I’m sorry, truly.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for,” Iroha said, “Because that day isn’t going to come, not today, not ever.” Iroha ran her fingers through Yachiyo’s hair. “I won’t leave you behind, and you won’t leave me behind. We’ll be together until the very end. That’s my promise.”</p><p>The tears were beginning to overflow. “When you say it like that,” Yachiyo said, “I can almost believe you.”</p><p>“Believe in me, Yachiyo.”</p><p>Those words, that warm smile, it was too much, and Yachiyo pulled Iroha into a deep embrace, kissing her over and over again. “Iroha, oh Iroha…” That name was an incantation, a prayer binding her to its owner as she repeated it again and again. “Iroha, Iroha please…”</p><p>Iroha threw her arms up and round the slender neck of the older girl, pulling herself on her tiptoes to better indulge in her soft lips. She tasted the tears that stained Yachiyo’s cheeks and murmured gentle words in between kisses. “I’m right here, Yachiyo. We’ll always be together, always.” Each one ended in a drawn-out whisper to tickle Yachiyo’s ears, making her dig her nails into the dark fabric of Iroha’s body sleeve.</p><p>Yachiyo couldn’t help but surrender to the younger girl. When Iroha offered her tongue to her lips she moaned in approval, joining it with her own. Iroha’s taste filled her mouth as the two of them swayed in place, each of them trying to overwhelm the other. Yachiyo realized with a joyous panic that she couldn’t stop her heartbeat, that her body was getting hotter and hotter. And judging from both the increasing pitch of Iroha’s moans and her arms clinging tighter to her neck, Iroha was losing herself just as much.</p><p><em>I need to… aaah… I need to get us back to… back innnnside…</em> Yachiyo moved her body forward through the haze, taking one step, backing Iroha up even as they continued to melt into each others’ mouths. There was a wooden bench behind them; if she could just get the two of them there…</p><p>“Gah!”</p><p>Just one step too fast and the two of them had tumbled onto the grass, arms still tangled around each other’s bodies. By the time Yachiyo could get her bearings Iroha was already on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground, her chest heaving up and down. The moonlight framing her body gave her an ethereal glow, playing seductive shadows around her flushed cheeks, her parted lips.</p><p>“Yachiyo,” Iroha said, struggling to catch her breath. “Yachiyo, I can’t hold back anymore.” Her eyes were helpless with love and lust, and within them disappeared what remained of Yachiyo’s resolve.</p><p>“Me too, Iroha, I...I love you, Iroha.” No sooner had those words left Yachiyo’s lips than Iroha had caught them again, teasing her with quick, light kisses before moving down to her neck, running her tongue beneath her jaw before blowing on it, making Yachiyo shiver in delight.</p><p>“Me too, Yachiyo,” Iroha whispered. “I love you so much. And nothing’s going to stop me from loving you.” Iroha’s hands ran down Yachiyo’s back, lingering on her firm ass, tracing the pantyline beneath the thin blue fabric. Her fingers went further down to the part in Yachiyo’s dress, running down her thigh until Yachiyo suddenly hissed out in pain. Iroha’s eyes widened before moving her head down to see a long, thin cut on the inside of Yachiyo’s thigh, a forgotten product of her solo hunt.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m-- <em>aahn</em>!” Iroha had lowered her lips to the cut and kissed it, but instead of pain there was only a warm, soothing sensation spreading across her leg. When Yachiyo looked down at it, the skin was smooth and unblemished. “Healing magic… thank you, Iroha.”</p><p>“You should be more careful of your legs, Yachiyo. They’re so lovely.” Iroha stroked the bare skin where the cut had been before bringing her lips back to it, her kisses slowly traveling upward as Iroha’s other hand lifted the part in Yachiyo’s dress higher and higher. Soon Iroha’s tongue was just inches from the place that was burning so insistently, and Yachiyo’s fingers were running through Iroha’s hair, encouraging her.</p><p>Suddenly Yachiyo felt teeth slowly digging into her inner thigh, felt Iroha close her lips around the bite, her tongue slobbering across the skin, not relenting but sucking harder and harder as Yachiyo cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “<em>Ahhhhh</em>, Iroha, wait… you can’t…!”</p><p>Yachiyo was going to model swimsuits in a couple of days; she couldn’t have hickeys on her legs, no matter how unbearable the heat between her legs was getting. But then Yachiyo felt that same soothing sensation that had healed her cut, and when Iroha released her hold on Yachiyo’s thigh there wasn’t a single mark.</p><p>“I can’t what, Yachiyo?” Iroha asked, a playful smirk on her face. Yachiyo’s answer was to shove that smirk between her legs, and Iroha immediately got to work, swirling her tongue against her panties, tasting the fabric damp with arousal. As Yachiyo groaned, her hands pushed harder against Iroha’s head, feeling her tongue work harder, pressing against her slit. All the while Iroha’s eyes were locked onto Yachiyo’s, looking for approval.</p><p>Yachiyo couldn’t wait any longer. One hand left Iroha’s head and reached into the slit of her dress, frantically tugging down her g-string, not even getting it all the way down her legs before Iroha dug into her aching folds, lifting up Yachiyo’s thighs for better access as her head disappeared beneath Yachiyo’s dress. And Yachiyo, now blind to what Iroha was doing beneath her legs, could only gaze up at the moon and cry out in relief as a small tongue dipped into her slit, her walls clenching against the soft, wet muscle. Her hips bucked, her hand dug into a mess of pink hair, anything, <em>anything</em> to get more of Iroha inside of her.</p><p>She could already feel it coming, that wonderful climax that they had shared so many times, but never as intense as this. Try as she might to hold back her body’s demands she couldn’t stop herself from begging:</p><p>“Irohaaaa, Iroha please, I’m… I’m almost… <em>ah</em>…”</p><p>There was a quiet instant before her climax, the perfect point of stillness between rising and falling where Yachiyo had a perfect clarity of mind. She saw the night sky, not a flat expanse of void but a tapestry of stars above the sleeping city. Yachiyo had never seen a night sky so beautiful.</p><p>And then Iroha’s nose brushed against her clit, and Yachiyo bit into her hand to suppress her scream as she came. Even as her thighs squeeze Iroha’s head between them Iroha kept lapping at her slit, drawing it out as long as she could until Yachiyo, unable to take any more stimulation, gently pushed her head out from between her legs, her nose and mouth coated in thick juices. Yachiyo saw Iroha hastily pull her hand from inside of her spats, an attempt to stave off her own desires.</p><p>“Come here.” Yachiyo guided Iroha into her lap, holding her head to her chest. “Can you hear my heartbeat? It’s beating for you. Everything that I am is yours.”</p><p>Iroha took the hand that Yachiyo had used to stifle her climax and kissed the marks her teeth had left, and then one more time for good measure. “Only if you take my everything in return,” she said, a contented smile spreading across her cheeks.</p><p>“Then let’s become one, and share everything. I love you, Iroha.” And Yachiyo gently poked open a hole in Iroha’s bodysuit, spreading it wide enough to fit her hand down Iroha’s stomach and down her spats.</p><p>“Yachiyo, you don’t have to…”</p><p>But Yachiyo shook her head. “It’s not healthy to hold it in. Let me take care of you now.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And with that Yachiyo lowered her hand between Iroha’s legs, that place radiating heat and absolutely soaked. She was so worked up already that Yachiyo didn’t bother with foreplay, immediately sinking her fingers into Iroha’s folds, still just as tight and hot as the night they had first made love. She felt Iroha’s walls clench around her, guiding her to her favorite spots, coating her fingers with slick honey.</p><p>Iroha was content to just moan softly into Yachiyo’s chest as the fingers pumped in and out with mechanical precision, a thin line of drool escaping her lips and staining her dress. Iroha’s body was so soft and light in her arms, her head only coming up to her shoulder. Sometimes Yachiyo forgot that Iroha was still only a teenager. Yet those thin arms tightened around her back, her head nuzzling into Yachiyo’s breast, Iroha entrusting her entire body to her care.</p><p>“Yachiyo,” Iroha panted out, her breaths quickening. “Please, kiss me…” And Yachiyo took her lips once more, not a lustful kiss like before but slow and deep, tasting herself on Iroha’s tongue. Their moans mixed with schlicking noises of their lovemaking, filling their ears with each other, their lips, their bodies. When Yachiyo’s thumb pushed back the hood hiding Iroha’s clit, she twitched, letting out a mewl of pleasure. Iroha secure in her embrace, Yachiyo continued her ministrations, hooking her fingers to make her walls clench, flicking the throbbing bud above. And Iroha continued to melt in her arms, her moans becoming faster, higher, more and more until Yachiyo curled her finger completely, rubbing her knuckle on Iroha’s spot while twisting their tongues together, and Iroha collapsed into a shivering orgasm, her body jerking as Yachiyo held her close.</p><p>When it was all done Yachiyo gingerly removed her fingers from inside her girlfriend, sticking them into her mouth and licking them clean. Musky, sweet and warm on her tongue; she could never get enough of that taste. Another kiss and they were exchanging each other’s flavors and scents as the afterglow coursed through their bodies. Slowly, the flames of their lust receded, their kiss growing softer until they were content to only rest their foreheads against each other.</p><p>“Hey Yachiyo,” Iroha whispered. “Do you think this night could last forever?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a blessing we have the right to ask for,” Yachiyo answered. Indeed, no matter how fervently one prayed the stars would continue their course across the sky until the sun brought the light of day. One day even the moon and the stars would end, never mind the lives of two foolish humans.</p><p>But across the countless millennia that humans had wandered this planet, beneath one star out of the infinite points of light scattered across the universe, on this night, in this place she could feel the warmth of Iroha’s hand in her own. Whether that was pure, miraculous chance or a miracle from the heavens Yachiyo didn’t know, but what she did know was that Iroha was here, by her side, and that she loved her. And she knew that whatever the last night of the universe held, it was not tonight.</p><p>“Everything has to come to an end one day,” Yachiyo told her. “I don’t think that even Magical Girls get to live forever.” But then she smiled. “But I’m sure that there’s still so many more nights ahead of us. I want to spend every last one of them with you.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to them.”</p><p>As Yachiyo felt Iroha’s weight against her body, her warmth, her pulse, she knew that this was real. And even if she couldn’t fully accept her grief tonight, it was reason enough to keep going.</p><p>“Iroha?”</p><p>“Yes, Yachiyo?”</p><p>With a swift movement Yachiyo picked Iroha up in a bridal carry, hearing her gasp in delight. “Even if this night can’t last forever, it’s not over yet.”</p><p>The night is not eternal, but it is long yet. Two girls chased the night sky together, hands held tight, traveling to the place pointed to them by the crescent moon, toward home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One day I'll run out of angsty lesbians to write about.<br/>Anyway, this is the first time I've written IroYachi despite loving the pairing (looking at you too, RiaMayu!), and I found delving into Yachiyo's mind to be really fun. I was originally going to choose RikaRen for this contest because they're basically *the* hurt/comfort pairing of Magireco, but I decided that Rika's had enough of being sad.<br/>Anyway, thanks to the great people at the lewdfic discord for their feedback, and to you for taking the time to read. As always, please feel free to leave any feedback, whether good or critical, in the comments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Age gap is delicious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>